Wild Thang
by KayLind1
Summary: You know that quiet night you and your friend's were supposed to have? Yeah, remember when it got a little loud and a little crazy and you ended up with a tattoo that said 'Wild Thang? No? Neither does Elena. But you can bet, Damon can.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Before the Night

She browsed the semi-empty DVD rental store's collection with a mixture of boredom and pure disgust in her features. "Car, they honestly have nothing we haven't seen three times- except a few movies that you wouldn't be interested in and T.V. shows." Elena put her hands by her side, and leaned closer to the shelves as a woman in a pants-suit nearly pushed through her with a major attitude.

"Do they have Pretty Little Liars?" Caroline said, obviously stuffing something in her mouth as she talked. Elena ignored the fact she was eating the take-out. "Or, like, The Hills or something that isn't lame."

"Yeah, they have pretty much all the popular T.V. shows…" She trailed off as she picked up a few different choices, "Is Bonnie there yet?"

She could hear Caroline's heavy sigh, "No. She's late a_gain._" She dragged out the 'Again' to add extra emphasis. "I wonder what she's been up to, I know she's busy with all of her witchy stuff but she has a responsibility to be at the Gilbert house tonight! It's like only the most important night in the traditional Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie friendship."

"I know, I know…I thought this would give us a chance to escape all of the vampire, witch, and Katherine drama." Elena set down the DVD's on the counter and switched the hand she was holding her phone with. "I'm just going to get a few different series like White Collar, NCIS, and Pretty Little Liars plus, that one show that we wanted to watch."

"One Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, the one with the hot basketball players in it." Elena laughed, "I'll be on my way as soon as I get the snacks from the store." Caroline said her 'Goodbye's' while Elena said, "Don't destroy my house!"

In preparation for the sleepover, Elena had cleaned the house at least a million times- mostly because of Jeremy's gaming weekend that got orange soda spilled all over the couch and hard-wood floors. And of course, Alaric's stumbling with Easy- Mac late at night didn't help either. They had both promised not to ruin her night, Alaric even checked into a hotel room with Jeremy for the weekend. He code named it _Mission Freedom. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Elena's mind circled the drain as she thought of her failing friendship with her witch friend... Maybe it was a sign? Maybe it wasn't? She didn't want to think about it even though her and Caroline seemed to have spent their entire night on the subject of Bonnie. Elena refused to take an ounce of credit for their current location. Yeah, she had been worried about Bonnie at first but people talked and if they had their facts correct then it meant it was completely true that Bonnie had blown them off.

It was natural given them being involved in the situation everyone had been brought in to, it was the constant death and the torturing feelings that followed each person around like cute fluffy puppies- _no pun intended in Tyler's case, _Elena thought to herself, _where is he anyway? After all the places we've been tonight..._

"I see her over there." Caroline didn't attempt to hide her sadness, but Elena had grown use to the disappointment. Rather than following Caroline's flawless steps she made her way over to the bar to make conversation with the devil himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home having pillow fights, and talking about sex gods like myself?" Damon asked in his casual cocky tone as he took a sip out of his scotch glass. Elena rolled her eyes, he let out a laugh clearly satisfied with any type of reaction from her. "What's got you so irked?"

"Who said I was annoyed?" Elena asked him, knowing it was no use. She just looked at him for a second until he answered her.

"Now come on, you're over here talking to me and your two best friends are exchanging words over there... Don't lie." Damon kept doing that eye thing, it was amazingly intoxicating- but Elena was not going admit that. She fancied that look.

"I don't care." Elena said, cutting story time short. She would let Damon put together the pieces. Then she thought she should elaborate, "Bonnie keeps blowing Caroline and me off and I'm tired of dealing with it."

"Anger is caring." He said in his drunk thoughtful voice, that voice always sent a strange feeling though Elena-much like his flirty eye thing. Maybe fear, maybe pity- she didn't have a clue what it was. She just knew it got under her skin.

"Then I don't want to care." Elena spoke her thoughts, "Why should I waste my time caring about this drama? Bonnie's a witch, Caroline's a vampire... Jenna's dead. Stefan's gone...it's pointless... It's human."

"You're human, Elena." Damon whispered to her, "You need to remember what being human means."

"How?" Elena questioned him with her eyes, but she didn't mean to. Every time she went there on accident or on purpose she got a headache. She kissed Damon because he was dying- that was a pathetic excuse to take the guilt away. The truth was, she had no rational explanation for what she did. Everything that concerned Damon was irrational right now in her head.

"When was the last time you were hung-over?" He asked, "That's the teenage philosophy, right?"

"You want me to drown my sorrows like you do?"

"No I want you to celebrate because you wake up every morning and can still do what Caroline can't, you can still do what I can't."

"What?"

"You can change your course, you can pack up and leave. Marry a doctor, have a few little Elena's and then grow old and have grandchildren." Damon said. "You still have your freedom."

"What's stopping you from at least doing half of that?" Elena challenged his logic, but she was not ready to except the cold hard truth.

"You."

He turned to the new bartender, she was ragged and obviously strung out on something but the Grill could never keep a bartender... "Give her whatever she and her friends want tonight." Elena watches him as he stood to get up. And before she could push the words back she said them.

"Don't leave." She nearly whispered, he looked at her- searching for something that hinted it was better for him to leave, he clearly didn't find it because he sat back down. "Damon, this summer-This summer is going to prove to be the worst... but could you promise not you leave?"

"I could…" Damon acted like he wasn't going to think about it. He just let her sit there for a few moments before he leaned closer, "Alright I promise not to leave."

Elena smiled, "Good. I need someone to pay the bill anyway." Damon rolled his eyes, pulling out his wallet. "Is that a go?"

"Yes, that is a go." Damon winked, "Can I get two shots of your strongest poison?" Damon asked the bartender who poured without a single question. "To a night…to a night that will change the course of your life."

And that was the last thing Elena could remember.


End file.
